5 Times a Team Member Shared Ice Cream with Another
by Rasei
Summary: From siblings, to cats, to crying little girls, each member of Iwatobi Swim Club have shared ice cream in the past with someone else. Slight Rei/Nagisa;
1. -Makoto & the Tachibana siblings-

**Title**: 5 Times a Team Member Shared Ice Cream with Another

**Chapter**: Chapter One: -Makoto & the Tachibana siblings-

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club

**Summary**: From siblings, to cats, to crying little girls, each member of Iwatobi Swim Club have shared ice cream in the past with someone else.

**A/N:** A collection of dribbles for Iwatobi Swim Club. First we have Makoto and his siblings. In case you didn't know, Ran is the sister and Ren is the brother.

* * *

It was hot outside, and inside was no better. Sweat was pouring down Mako's face as he stared up to the ceiling. It felt to hot to even swim, no matter what Haruka believe.

"It's my turn!" yelled Ran's voice, breaking the silence surrounding Mako. Mako force himself up, as Ren shouted back,

"Oh shut up! It's still my turn!" Mako walked out of his room, to see that the two siblings were fighting over the fan. Mako let out a sighed, then went to stop them.

"Ran! Ren! Stop it! Now explain what you two are fighting about!" The two siblings stopped as soon as Mako spoke. As they turned to look at their brother, Mako could see sweat coming through Ran's shirt.

"We were taking turns sitting in front of the fan but Ren is hogging it!"

"I'm hogging it? Your turn just ended!"

"DID NOT!

"DID TOO!"

Mako sighed again, then scratch his head. There had to be some way to let them cool down for awhile. Maybe he could take them swimming. Out of corner of his eye, he saw an ad in the newspaper his father gets every day.

"Would you two want ice cream?" Mako asked. He almost laughed at the two pair of eyes that turned back to him, each with hope in their eyes.

A half-hour later, the three were happily eating ice cream.

"You still stole my turn, Ren."

"Ran, drop it. You too, Ren."


	2. -Haruka and Neko-chan-

**Title**: 5 Times a Team Member Shared Ice Cream with Another

**Chapter**: Chapter Two: -Haruka and Neko-chan-

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club

**Summary**: From siblings, to cats, to crying little girls, each member of Iwatobi Swim Club have shared ice cream in the past with someone else.

**A/N:** A collection of dribbles for Iwatobi Swim Club. Here is the second dribble~ Does the stray cat that live in front of Haru's house have a name yet?

* * *

Haruka was waiting for Mako to come picked him up for the training camp, licking the ice cream that his mother had pushed onto him as he left earlier. Where is that guy?

A meow caught his attention, and looked down to see the stray cat peeping up at him with hope. Haruka looked down at his ice cream then the cat. After checking no one was watching him, he put down his ice cream.

The stray started licking it before the ice cream was on the ground all the way. As the stray ate, Haruka started rubbing the cat's head. Would life be easier as a cat?

Haruka shook his head. No, it wouldn't be. After all, cats don't swim. Not swimming equals a life not worth living.

"Haruka!" Haruka broke from his thoughts, to see his best friend waving from the bottom of the steps.


	3. -Nagisa and Older Sister-

**Title**: 5 Times a Team Member Shared Ice Cream with Another

**Chapter**: Chapter Three: -Nagisa and Older Sister-

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club

**Summary**: From siblings, to cats, to crying little girls, each member of Iwatobi Swim Club have shared ice cream in the past with someone else.

**A/N:** Here is Nagisa's story. Has his three older sisters been named yet? I couldn't find their names anywhere. Ane-san will be the oldest of the four children. Also thank you for the guest that pointed out my mistake. I guess I was to tired last night to notice the mistake.

* * *

Nagisa let out a sigh, as he straighten out the dress his youngest older sister force him into. It was blue with little fishes swimming around it.

He let out a sigh again, halfway glad he wouldn't see the others today. Through Mako-chan and Haru-chan both know how his sisters' were like, he didn't want them to know years later his sisters were still pushing him into dresses.

"Otouto, would you like... oh my..." said his oldest sister, covering her mouth as if she was hiding her laughter. She didn't do a good job, to Nagisa's unhappiness.

"Yes, Ane-san?" he asked, giving her a slight glare. She bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing.

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me shop for dinner."

Nagisa jumped up, eager to leave before his other sister found a different dress to stuff him into.

"Yes," he said. He race to go put on his shoes, not bothering to change out of the dress. After all, his youngest older sister would just find a worst one if he took it off. By the time Ane-san got to the door, Nagisa was tapping his foot by it.

The shopping went by fast, with no interruptions. As they walked home, Nagisa saw an ice cream stand about to close up.

"Ane-san, want ice cream?" Ane-san smiled and nodded. Nagisa skipped away, looking almost like the girl who his parents thought he would be. Ane-san shook her head, she was going to need to talk to her sisters about leaving Nagisa alone. Through it was fun when they were kids, she didn't want him to continue being laughed at about it.

Soon Nagisa was back, holding two ice creams. One was his favorite, while the other was plan chocolate. He handed the chocolate to her.

The two sat down at a bench, slowly licking the ice cream.

"So Nagisa, do you like high school so far?" Ane-san asked.

"Yep-yep! It's so fun! The swim club is so much fun!" said Nagisa, grinning happily. Ane-san laughed again, then stroke his hair back.

"That is good, Nagisa. Do me a favor, and enjoy high school. It is some of the best years of your life."

"Deal, Ane-san!"


	4. -Rei and Rei's first crush-

**Title**: 5 Times a Team Member Shared Ice Cream with Another

**Chapter**: Chapter Four -Rei and Rei's first crush

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club

**Summary**: From siblings, to cats, to crying little girls, each member of Iwatobi Swim Club have shared ice cream in the past with someone else. Slight Rei/Nagisa; slight Ama/Goro

**A/N:** This here is Rei's story. This happens to my favorite of the bunch. In the short stories, Nagisa's sisters use to dress him up like a girl back when he was in elementary school.

* * *

The eight year old boy was watching the crowds while waiting for his mother to come back from a sale. Through he can see it's logical to shop during a sale, did his mother have to choose to come at the busiest time of the sale. He sighed, feeling super bored.

The sound of crying reached his ears. When he turned his head, he could see a little blond girl in a pink and blue dress sobbing her heart out. He sighed, noticing no one was caring that the little girl was crying. He sighed again, then stood up. His mother might be angry, but surely she would understand it was for the greater good of his ears.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Rei asked, as he reached the girl. The girl hiccup then turned her red eyes to look up at him.

"M... My sisters left me," whispered the girl. She then burst into tears. Rei looked around, and spotted a store that had ice cream. After taking out his meager stash of coins, he counted out enough for just one ice cream cone.

"If you stop crying, I'll buy you ice cream."

At Rei's words, the girl stopped crying. He reached out and took her hand. Her tiny hand fitted into his like it was meant to.

"Th... thank you! My name is Nagisa, what's yours?"

"My name is Rei," Rei responded, as they arrived at the store. He stood on his tip toes, to get the ice cream seller to notice.

"Can I help you?" said the seller, an aging woman.

"One chocolate ice cream cone," said Rei, putting his hard-earned yen on the counter. Nagisa tugged on his hand as the seller started to fill out his order.

"You only order one ice cream," Nagisa whispered into his ear.

"I know... I never said that I would order one for myself."

"Then Rei-chan, we will share the ice cream!" Nagisa pulled her hand away from his to clap in excitement. Her eyes shined making Rei blush. Rei turned his head away, whispering what he was thinking.

"Beautiful."

"l agree, ice cream is beautiful!" Nagisa exclaimed, not realizing that Rei was talking about her. Rei turned his head away, as he was given the ice cream . Rei took one tiny lick, then handed it to Nagisa. Nagisa took a lick then handed it back as they walked back to the bench that Rei's mother deposted him on.

"Nagisa, umm... how old are you?" Rei asked, trying not to blush more.

"I'm eight! What about you, Rei?"

"I'm eight as well."

The two continue sharing the ice cream until it was gone. Nagisa started kicking her feet, humming slightly. Rei peeked at her, then blushed more. Was this like how a date felt like?

"Nagisa! There you are?" yelled a voice.

"Ane-san! This is my new friend, Rei!"

"Hazuki Nagisa! I thought you were kidnap but here you are making friends!" Ane-san grabbed Nagisa's hand, pulling her away. Not even saying thank you to Rei for protecting her sister.

**_Omake_**

Eight years after the above events, Rei was at the same shopping area. He was sitting on a bench, almost at the same spot. Again he was waiting for his mother to finished shopping.

But unlike before, no girl started crying. Instead there was a blond girl in a blue and pink dress looking at her watch frowning slightly. She looked up then back down, and tapped one foot. Rei felt his heart stop for a second, as he study the girl. She looked like what his first love, making Rei blush at the thought of her.

Rei pulled out his money, then counted. He had enough money for just one ice cream cone. He looked over at the girl, who yawn. Nibbling his lip, he stood up. He force himself to walked over to the girl. As he reached her, she turned her head to look straight into his. Those blue eyes widen as Rei froze.

"Rei-chan, how are you today?" whispered Nagisa, blushing redder then a lobster. Rei's mouth open and closed.

"Nagisa-chan, what... what are you wearing?"


	5. -Gou and Her Brother-

**Title**: 5 Times a Team Member Shared Ice Cream with Another

**Chapter**: Chapter Five: Gou and her brother

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club

**Summary**: From siblings, to cats, to crying little girls, each member of Iwatobi Swim Club have shared ice cream in the past with someone else.

**A/N:** Oops, I forgot to post Gou's chapter. I'm just going to point out this is Gou's chapter not Rin's.

* * *

Gou was bouncing her ball while her father was talking about swimming with Rin-nii. The beach was beautiful that day, and the weather was pretty nice.

"Gou-chan, do you want ice cream?" yelled her father to her. Gou span around, not realizing her ball hitting someone in the face. The brown hair boy shook his head, and his friend pulled him away.

"Yes, Otou-san!"

A few minutes later, the three were sitting on their beach towel. Ice cream dripping down their fingers, to the hot sand. It was an accident when Rin-nii drop his ice cream.

"Oh, man!" sighed the boy, disappointed. Otou-san was about to offer getting another one for Rin, when Gou pushed her own at Rin.

"Rin-nii, you can have some of mine."


End file.
